Meow
by Burnbee
Summary: After an explosion and some allspark here and there Bumblebee,Prowl,Bulkhead,Ratchet,Optimus,and Jazz had been turned into the cutest little fuzzy purring four legged organics.Thats right the gang are Cats!PxB and maybe even the slightest hints if you squint of Ratchet x Prowl. If any words are missing check out my account on Deviantart! the link to my page is in my Bio.
1. Hey watch the tail!

**Meow's**  
Bumblebee's thoughts  
**_backround music_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled making one little black and gold cat awaken from his peaceful looked around his room when it thundered louder than looked under his berth knowing that bumblebee,his mate, would proble be under there since he's terrified of seeing the floor empty prowl got up and quietly walked to bumblebee's not to wake sari,the only lucky one in the base that wasn't turned into a cat,as he passed her walked quietly into bumblebee's room and headed for his berth but upon hearing a whimper from the corner of his room prowl stopped and went that stopped quietly in front of a blanket laying on the took the corner of it in his teeth and lifted up to see the cowering yellow and black kitten he loved oh so his tail tucked tightly between his legs,ears lay'd back against his head,and shaking all over bumblebee looked up with his fear full eye's hoping it was anyone but that cat who had yelled at him for playing with a toy mouse hours ago, relaxed when he saw it was just prowl.  
"come 's 's just some thunder."prowl cooed nodded and stood grabed the blacket and followed bumblebee to the stairs on his berth that sari had put on because he was to short to jump up like the curled up in the corner of his berth and prowl followed him lay'd down after draping the blanket over lay'd an arm over bumblebee who snuggled into his whimper again as it thunder nuzzled his muzzle to bumblebee's neck silently stating that he would not let anything happen to he gave bumblebee a lick between his ears making bumblebee purr grew louder and some of the tention let his body as prowls tail coaxed his tail out then rapped his rapped his tail around prowls too.  
"i don't see how i'm the only one scared of these."bumblebee purred lightly.  
"_you_ are still young and have much to /i are older and thought we have much to learn you have much more."prowl replied.  
"thanks but that doesn't make me any less scared."bumblebee stated looking at him with innocent eye' stood and started to walk away.  
"i'll be back in a klink."prowl jumped off the berth and walked back to his own he came back he was carring got on the berth and pressed play.  
_**Hush, child**_  
_**The darkness will rise from the deep**_  
_**And carry you down into sleep**_  
_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
_**And carry you down into sleep.**_  
_**Guileless son,**_  
_**I'll shape your belief**_  
_**And you'll always know that your father's a thief**_  
_**And you won't understand the cause of your grief**_  
_**But you'll always follow the voices beneath.**_  
_**(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)**_  
_**Guileless son,**_  
_**Your spirit will hate her**_  
_**The flower who married my brother the traitor**_  
_**And you will expose his puppet behaviour**_  
_**For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty. **_  
_**(Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
_**Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me)  
**_played softly from the singing bumblebee to sleep with prowl following after.  
-X-  
they woke up around six their normal got off bumblebee's berth and went to get some breakfast.  
"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"ratchet shouted.  
"I'M SORRY!I DIDN'T SEE YOUR TAIL THERE!"sari shouted stopped in the middle of the hall and started backing whimpered and his ears flatened against his caused prowl to stop and turn around.  
"come on it's ok he wont yell at proble just woke up on the wrong side of the you know what i mean."prowl giggled at the little inside joke but didn't move."come won't yell at you and if he does he wont get away with it this time."prowl said nodded and continued to walk with smiled and relaxed when prowl entertwined their tails walked in the room but didn't seporate because everyone knew about just looked at the ground.  
don't make eye 't make eye contact.  
bumblebee thought over and over could feel ratchets glare on switched sides with bumblebee so the glare was on him.  
"morning guy's!"sari said the sound of her voice bumblebee and prowl picked their tails up off the floor causeing sari to glare at them."it was an accident guys!"sari exclaimed.  
"we understand and we are trying to keep the accident from happening to we are the only ones you haven't stepped on."prowl kicked him with her foot not hard but like a snickered untill prowl and he were squirted with water.  
"HEY!"they looked around to see ratchet was also covered in water.  
"your don't talk."sari chuckled.  
"**fine then now she can't understand me."**bumblebee nodded in response.  
"**this could be fun!** "prowl exclaimed."**HEY JAZZ!** "prowl meowed.  
"yeah?"jazz sari sprayed him."**i mean yeah?** "jazz corrected.  
"**sing!** "prowl one but sari looked at him in disbelief.  
"**WHAT?!you said i sing terrible and now you want me to sing?!** "jazz picked up on what prowl was doing.  
"**yeah everybody sing now!** "bumblebee all started to sari heard was some long meows and high pitch screaches.  
"HEY!HEY STOP IT!"sari shouted but they only continued.


	2. The catnip mouse

after about five minutes they stopped.  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!YOU DON'T HAVE TO MEOW!"sari gave all smiled."now time for breakfast!today is...OIL CAKES!"sari all cheer'd happy it wasn't the crappy cat food sari tried to make them and bumblebee started walking over to the giant green cat that was were stopped by ratchet the red and white shrunk down beside looked like his normal grumpy just walked around ratchet carefully dragging bumblebee by the tail with stopped in front of bumblebee and bulkhead lay'd down and bulkhead relaxed prowl sat stright and cast a glance over at the other three who was red and blue,jazz who was white and blue,and then ratchet who was red and white.  
"hey little prowl what's up cool cats?"bulkhead greeted.  
"actully according to sari i am not indeed a cat.i am a kitten or young cat."bumblebee other two nodded.  
"in other words nothing much how about you?"prowl translated.  
" are yall?"bulkhead ask trying to make some small talk.  
"fine doing better all the time."prowl replied.  
"'cept for when it storms."bumblebee mumbled.  
"what?"bulkhead ask.  
"hm?oh i ask how you were doing."bumblebee lied.  
"i'm doing fine."bulkhead watched as bumblebee cast a nervous glance over at got up and walked off to talk to walked over to the bucket of toy's and pulled out a catnip filled mouse and a wind up carried them over to bumblebee and gave him the catnip mouse before having sari wind up the other mouse for set it on the floor and it took off with prowl hot on it's tail.  
"thanks!"prowl laughed.  
"welcome."sari replied while was up on his hind legs with the mouse attached to his paws by his claws.  
"AH!GET IT OFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!"bumblebee flew off his claw and on to the raced after it."no!wait come back!"bumblebee shouted and jazz pulled out catnip balls and ratchet complained to optimus about how the others needed a good yelling got them their food and put it on plates with their colors on 's and optimus' side by side,bulkhead's and jazz's side by side,and last but not least bumblebee's and prowl's side by side.  
"guys!breakfast!"sari all dropped the toys they had and ran to their all ate in peace and once done they were off playing with cat toys again.  
"uh sari can you wind it again?"prowl nodded and repeated what happened earlier.  
"AH!SARI!HE'S GOT ME AGAIN!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!"bumblebee shouted as the yarn was rapped around him."JAZZ!STOP!THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"bumblebee shouted trying to trip jazz who was rapping the yarn around saw what was pounced on jazz cetching him by surprize and he stopped now trapped under prowl who was cleaning his paw while perched nicely on jazz's back.  
"aw."jazz stated.  
"hey guy's i gotta go be back in a little while."sari turned and walked out of the base.  
*an hour later*  
they heard a noise outside and all went to see what it was.  
"oh thats just great!deceptimutts!"bumblebee exclaimed seeing how the smallest of them was twice his stepped forward.  
"so we arn't the only ones that have changed but at least we are flea bags."megatron said pointing to bumblebee who was scratching himself.  
"what it was just a little scratch."bumblebee mumbled rubbing up against prowl but disguised it as a friendly bump.  
"stupid runt."megatron told prowl to cool his circuts and see what bumblebee did before he started holding prowl back.  
"i know you are but what am i?"bumblebee grawled and kicked bumblebee glared evily at spit prowls tail out of his mouth.  
" ."ratchet stomped forwards.  
"hey garbage bag!"prowl looked over at him."yeah don't you pick on somebody your own size."prowl barked.  
"like you?"megatron said evily.  
"if you wanna lose on flea bag lets here right now!"prowl the battle begain between megatron and and bits and insults and spit and mostly blood were used in the end megatron had been carried away by his huffed and raced over to bumblebee who still hadn't grabbed him in his mouth and carried him into the base with ratchet and the others following placed bumblebee on the couch and they waited to see what would thiry minutes later he started to come to."RATCHET!"prowl ,optimus,and bulkhead raced in.  
"good.'bout time the woke up."ratchet grumbled.  
the slag hit me?  
bumblebee opened his eye's to see prowl.  
"slaggit what hit me?"bumblebee ask looking at prowl.  
"megatrons front paw."prowl went to sit up but ratchet shoved him back down."and now ratchets front paw."prowl added.  
"stay down a little make sure your going to be fine."ratchet nodded others left prowl and bumblebee in the 'living room' so badly needed to go to the bathroom but didn't want to leave bumblebee.  
"uh prowl?thats a nicee little dance you got can go if you need to."bumblebee nodded and headed for the giggled.  
"alright your good kid."ratchet got up and went straight for the catnip started playing with it only to have it taken looked up to see ratchet had taking it from him yet again.  
"hey i was playing with that."bumblebee said when prowl walked in.  
"hey!give that back to him ratchet."prowl growled that prowl had entered the room before dropping the mouse and walking walked over to bumblebee."i told you he wouldn't yell."prowl whispered putting his forehead against bumblebee' heard the door close.  
"GUY'S I'M BACK!"sari sighed and stepped away from bumblebee.  
"not so loud sari."bumblebee walked in the room.  
"hey guy' how ya feeling?"sari ask.  
"slight headach in the back of my head but other than that good."bumblebee replied.  
"where are the others?"sari ask.  
"over there,over there,and up there."prowl replied pointing.  
"well go gather them dads outside and you guy's are going home with us tonight."sari said.  
"no need to get are already go."jazz by one they got into his car.


	3. Do you have a problem Ratchet?

bumblebee stay'd as far away from ratchet as sent a glare his whimpered and ducked down beside prowl ears pressed to his head.  
"bumblebee what wrong?"prowl whispered.  
"it's 's being really mean to me.i can't figure out 's glaring at me right now."bumblebee looked up and over at ratchet who stopped glaring at bumblebee when prowl looked at him.  
"i'll be right back."prowl walked over to ratchet."**do you have a problem?** "prowl meowed.  
"** you?** "ratchet replied.  
"**then stop glaring at didn't say hasn't even played a prank on any one in months!** "prowl stormed back over to bumblebee."if he bothers you again let me know."prowl whispered in his nodded.  
"thanks."bumblebee said.  
"your so very very welcome."prowl nuzzled into his side.  
"alrighty guy's were here!"sari climbed out of the car and into sumdac inside they looked never leaving prowls side and prowl loved every minute of sumdac watched the two but said nothing.  
"so professor why exactly did you two bring us here?"optimus ask.  
"well since your medic might not know about organic animals i decided that your team should be checked to make sure that you cat bodies are of perfect health."isaac nodded stuff was to big for them to use so this made much since.  
"so there are cat toys here and you don't have to wind they never stop."sari said picking up one and showing it to prowl."my dad made it just because of you prowl."sari said.  
"cool."prowl replied.  
"you can sleep any where you'd like as long as it's not my lab."isaac nodded.  
"thank you."optimus walked out of the and prowl walked over to sari.  
"whatcha doin'?"bumblebee ask.  
"going to watch tv."sari sat on the couch and patted the spot beside her."come on you two come join me."sari walked over to the could just jump up but it was to tall for prowl let bumblebee crawl up on his back and jump onto the jumpped up curled up together on the couch with no plans of moving the rest of the night.  
*later that night*  
the thunder rolled followed by a low had an idea.  
"come on bumblebee."prowl said.  
"why?"bumblebee ask.  
"come outside with me.i'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of."prowl replied.  
"are you sure about this prowl?"bumblebee ask.  
"bumblebee would i ever hurt you or lie to you?"prowl ask.  
"well-"bumblebee started.  
"trust me."prowl stopped and looked prowl in the eye' sighed and interlaced their tails together silently stating he would indeed come along.  
(outside)  
the lightning flashed as they stepped watched bumblebee's eye's light up in awe then darken in fear when it thundered.  
"it sounds like primus himself."bumblebee chuckled.  
"indeed it does but it is not primus himself."prowl replied.  
"then what is it?"bumblebee ask.  
"you see electrical charges jump from cloud to cloud after lightning and it creates a reaction known as thunder."prowl explained.  
" the thunder is just a reaction that happens after it it's all just a chemical reaction?"bumblebee ask.  
"correct."prowl grinned.  
"cool!"bumblebee exclaimed no longer afraid of the thunder.  
"now lets go back inside and get some sleep."prowl nodded and followed prowl back into the tower.  
*next morning*  
bumblebee woke up on the was still asleep a few feet looked up and jumped was glaring down at him while on the back of the started to back backed up but didn't realize he'd turned some or that he was heading right for the stepped on the edge.  
"woah!"bumblebee fell off the couch and right on to the floor."oof."bumblebee jumped down beside and smiling evily ratchet sliced bumblebee's cheek with his claws before licking the blood screamed out ,and unknown to ratchet, woke prowl pounced and attacked ,upon hearing the noise, came running down pried the two bloody cats apart.  
"what in the bloodyhell is going on here?"sari ask.  
"is was beating the as you say 'bloodyhell' out of bumblebee when i woke up!"prowl looked up to see bumblebee cowering in the corner.  
"is that true bee?"sari jumped before placed prowl down and drug ratchet off to his raced over to bumblebee.  
"are you ok?"prowl ask putting his forhead to bumblebee's.  
" about you?"bumblebee whispered nodding.  
"i'll live."prowl replied nuzzling bumblebee's neck."now come on lets go clean up.i'm covered in blood."prowl nodded and they walked to the bathroom.  
*breakfast*  
they all sat down and enjoyed their meal.  
"so is what i heard true?"bulkhead ask feeling a little like a gossip bot.  
"about what?"bumblebee whispered.  
"ratchet attacking you for no reason?"bulkhead replied.  
"yea."bumblebee whispered looking he looked back up smiling."but prowl saved the day again."bumblebee added still nodded then went off to finish his they were all done it was off to the vet with them.  
(waiting room)  
"**why are we in cages?** "bulkhead shrugged.  
"**i guess because the others are.** "jazz was snuggled up into prowls side fast asleep.  
" ...sumdac and her cats may come back."a nurse picked up the three cages and carried them to the back room.  
(sumdac tower)  
"never again."prowl stated.  
"agreed."bumblebee stated.  
"oh come didn't mean to call you a girl,prowl and i'm sure she didn't mean to step on your tail,bumblebee."sari replied.  
"sure."bumblebee said.  
"lets just go take a nap bumblebee."prowl nodded and they walked to the couch.  
(two hours later)  
they awoke from their felt dizzy but ignored it and stood and flicked his did the same before licking bumblebee between the purred and nuzzled into prowls came in the room and started walking over towards the couch to get prowl and bumblebee when he stopped and scratched his heard a jingle and looked at bulkhead only to see he had a collar on.  
"hey whats with the collar and bell?"bumblebee ask.  
"sari said some new law thingy says that all 'pets' like us have to wear these things to be able to go outside."bulkhead replied."she sent me in here to get yall so yall could get collars."bulkhead added.  
"so what does your collar say?"prowl ask.  
"bulky sumdac."bulkhead replied."she had to change our names ,because no one knows we're cats, like optimus is now is ratch.i'm is just is well there's prowl and i didn't see his collar."bulkhead replied.  
"ok then lets ."bumblebee rolled his eye's but lead the way to find they found sari they got their collars.  
"very funny and hilarious."prowl said and prowl turned and huffed out of the room.  
*bumblebee's room*  
bumblebee and prowl walked step they took made their bells walked up and onto bumblebee's lay'd down and watched bee cross the bridge sari made over to a started searching for something.  
"bee what are you looking for?"prowl ask  
"well prowler i'm looking for your 'birthday' present."bumblebee replied.  
"why it's tomorrow?"prowl ask.  
"because i want to give it to you before the others."bumblebee saw bumblebee's face light up when he found watched as he dragged out a small box by a dragged in off the counter,over the bridge,and onto the pushed it over to prowl."open it."bumblebee stated.  
"ok."prowl took his teeth and pulled the the ribbon was off and used his nose to push the lid off the box and onto the eye's widened in the box was a beautiful bracelet with a wolf bracelet was silver and the wolf was baby now of course he couldn't wear it as a bracelet but maybe he could wear it as a necklace."bumblebee it's beautiful."prowl gasp.  
"turn it over."bumblebee nodded and turned it over to see 'love you prowler' ingraved on the back under that he read '2005-then end of time'.  
"bumblebee it's...i can't think of any words to explain you."prowl looked like he was about to cry when he gave bumblebee a lifted the bracelet with his muzzle and threw it in the flew up then back right back down sliding nicely around prowls head and stopping right behind his wolf and chain could still be seen and, to prowls surpize, it didn't itch.  
"guy's we have a visitor!"sari sounded annoyed.  
"come on let's go before something bad happens."prowl sighed.


	4. Dance off!

*living room*  
"ultra magnus i can't believe you sent sentinel down here."optimus said.  
"i'm sorry but we had to make sure your alright."ultra magnus replied."sentinel,jetfire,jetstorm,sunstreaker,and sideswipe are only there to see 'll leave in a week."ultra magnus said then hung and prowl walked in and not thinking walked over to ratchet who looked angrier then ever.  
"whatsup?"bumblebee ask.  
"sentinel prime has come to pay us a visit."ratchet gasp and grinned.  
"my brothers are comming!my brothers are comming!"bumblebee exclaimed dancing around.  
"why?"prowl ask.  
"ultra magnus."ratchet looked at prowl."nice 'd ya get it?looks good on you."ratchet ask.  
"i gave it to him for his birthday."bumblebee said.  
"but his birthday is tomorrow."sari replied.  
"gave it to him a moment ago."bumblebee smiled.  
"that one must be being bumblebee."jetstorm pointed at bumblebee while talking to his twin.  
"shall we be petting him?"jetfire ask.  
"yes."jetstorm both walked up to prowl and looked up and gulped before they knew it they started jet twins were on their tail untill they raced under the soft huddled together under the stood protectively over bumblebee with his teeth drawn,claws out,and fur standing straight hissed.  
"back up two jetfire."prowl two sighed and backed seeing them walk out of the room prowl relaxed and climbed off the stood up under prowl accidently and thats when they both realized just how small bumblebee was."you are still extreamly small."prowl said.  
"ya well no matter how small i get i'll still aways be faster than you."bumblebee smirked.  
"i know."prowl pouted.  
"DANCE OFF!"jazz shouted.  
"BOO YEAH!"bumblebee shouted and raced out from under the set up the radio and had some good ,the jet twins,sunny,sides,optimus,prowl,ratchet,and bulkhead sat on the and jazz sat on the floor waiting.  
"first off pick your your first."sari said.  
"op."jazz got off the couch and went over to jazz.  
"bee."sari stated.  
"duh prowl."bumblebee laughed as he trotted over to bumblebee.  
"jazz."sari knew of the problems bumblebee was having with ratchet and decided to be nice.  
"ratchet."jazz went over to jazz and bulkhead went over to bumblebee.  
"first pick a team the best dancer as your captain."sari they picked their leaders(jazz and bumblebee) they picked team names.  
"who should we be?"bulkhead ask.  
"the shets?"bumblebee ask."it's a mixture of sharks and jets."bumblebee said.  
"no."prowl said.  
"how about the kninja k is for cats."bulkhead turned to him.  
"perfect."bumblebee said.  
"agreed."prowl stated.  
"what should our name be jazz?"optimus ask.  
"how about cdd?"jazz ask.  
"and what's that mean?"ratchet ask.  
"cats don't dance."jazz others thought a moment before nodded.  
"do both teams have their names?"sari ask.  
"we do."jazz said.  
"us too."bumblebee replied.  
" what's your team?"sari ask.  
"we are the kninja rappers."bumblebee replied as prowl took a ninja stance , bulkhead looked like he was stalking something,and he took a rapping pose.  
" ?"sari ask.  
"we are cats don't dance or cdd."jazz replied.  
"thats different then again so is kninja rappers but if yall like'em lets get so you have one hour to come up with dance' can ask for help like...bumblebee come here."sari walked bent down and whispered something to him making him stood in her hands with one paw while the other paw was up.  
"ready."bee whispered.  
"1,2,3!"sari threw bumblebee up in the air he went up did a front flip before striking a pose and landing in prowls arms who flipped out and dropped glared at prowl who grinned sheepishly and helpped bumblebee stand up."get it?"sari was answered with yes."then go."sari smiled as the teams raced off to their leaders rooms.  
*bumblebee's room*  
"first a list of songs for each we all pick four i'm the leader of the group my songs will be after chooses a song then prowler then do that four times and we're good."bumblebee said.  
"dance me if you can."bulkhead nodded and wrote it down using ink,his tail,and paper.  
"prowl?"bumblebee ask.  
"boots are made for walking."prowl just stared at him."what i like that song."prowl added.  
"ok chain hang your turn."bumblebee replied.  
"ninja rap."bulkhead said.  
"prowl?"bumblebee ask.  
"low."prowl said.  
" turnaround."bumblebee said.  
"your guardian angel and Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride."bulkhead said.  
"where is the love and i like to move it."prowl said.  
"drop it low and he lives in you."bumblebee said."that took five minutes lets get to work guy's."bumblebee said.  
*living room*  
"Are you sure that you're up for this?Do you think that you can handle it?This is complicated,You might get frustrated."bumblebee sang and with a flick of his tail prowl and bulkhead came doing cartwheels then ending beside bumblebee with a back walking on his front paws then ended beside bumblebee with a handspring.( /XFBfs73gKoo this is the dance to this dance like the cheetah girls.)  
"We got the moves that you never me show you just what I 's really no you can do our dance."prowl all whipped their tails to the left.  
"Can't keep 't keep Up,No."bumblebee said seductively while running his paw up his body.  
"try keep keep up,Yeah."prowl said seductively doing the same thing as bumblebee.  
"Can't keep 't keep Up,No."bulkhead said also seductively and also doing the same as say the cats don't dance team was surpized was the understatement of the megacycle."Oh no, uhum, no, show me what you got."bulkhead said using his tail to motion to show it.  
"Try to follow, watch me you think that you know dance me,Dance me if you it together."bumblebee sang as prowl stood up on his front paws and bumblebee jumped up on his back paws.  
"or fall apart."prowl sang as bumblebee fell backwards into bulkheads arms."If you think it's not that dance me,Dance me if you can."prowl sang.  
"Dance me if you can!Dance me!Dance me if you can!"all three sang.  
"I Know you think that you're in watch we move,'Cause this is how we it just like 's see you trying to do 's the matter?Can't you figure it out?'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt?There's really no chance,That you can do our dance!"bulkhead finished moments say the others were shocked was an understatment.  
"ok judges?"jazz ask.  
"it was...well...i like it!8.9"sari smiled brightly.  
"it was being ok.5.5"jetstorm shrugged.  
"terrible.0"sentinel said.  
"it was being ok.5.5"jetfire said.  
"it was ok.4.5"sunny said.  
"no it was better sunny.6.8"sides replied.  
"ok so turn."sari said.  
*few hours later*  
optimus found ratchet sitting on the couch thinking and he sat beside him.  
"is there something you want to talk about?"optimus ask.  
"no."ratchet replied.  
"then why are you being so rude to bumblebee?"optimus sighed and bowed his head.  
"i think i have a crush on prowl."ratchet ' eye's almost bugged out of his was walking by when he heard that and turned to run back to his room gagging the whole way.  
*prowls room*  
prowl ran in and closed his door and looked around everything looked so turned his head at the sound of leaves and watched as bumblebee tried to climb the tree.  
"want some help?"prowl ask.  
"no."came bumblebee's muffled reply.  
"why?"prowl ask.  
"there has to be something i can do without help."bumblebee walked closer.  
"there's lots of things you can do without help."prowl stopped and turned around to look at prowl with his paws on his hips.  
"like what?"bumblebee looked around trying to think and sighed."thats right but decepticon bait."bumblebee sighed."and i cant even do that right i am just a useless little bumbler."bumblebee sighed as a tear ran down his growled and wiped away bumblebee's tears.  
"dont you dare ever listen to anything that gitch head aft are ibNOT/i/b a useless bumbler."prowl said.  
"yes i am."bumblebee insisted.  
"no-"prowl started.  
"CAN'T YOU SEE IT PROWL?!I SCREW UP EVERYTHING!I CAN'T FIGHT VERY GOOD!THE ONLY THING I EVER DID RIGHT WAS TAKE THE BLAME FOR BULKHEAD WHEN HE KNOCKED THAT BUILDING ON SENTINEL!PROWL I HARDLY KNOW HOW TO WALK STRAIGHT!HELL PROWL I CAN'T EVEN CLIMB A DAMN TREE BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!I HAVE CLAWS AND CAN'T EVEN CLIMB YOUR DAMN TREE!I'M THE SMALLEST,DUMBEST,YOUNGEST,UNUSEFUL AUTOBOT ON THIS TEAM EVER!"bumblebee curled up in a ball and was to stunned to move for a he walked over to bumblebee he curled up around bumblebee and put his head on bumblebee's back.  
"it's ok because you can't do what everyone else can do doesnt mean sentinel is are special in your own that we are cats your six times faster then you were in robot means your eight times fiaster then any one power is speed bumblebee!"prowl sat up and sniffled.  
"thanks prowl."bumblebee said putting his head on prowls rapped his arms around bumblebee and hugged him tight.  
"your welcome bee."prowl grabed bumblebee's tail and drug him outside the room.  
*the hall way*  
"AW!PROWL!STOP THAT HURTS!"bumblebee gave his tail a light jerk and bumblebee can spinning into his slung him over his giggled before going limp over prowls lifted a paw and started to tickle started laughing and trying to swatt bumblebee's paws.  
"B-BUMBLEBEE!"prowl got bumblebee's paw and swatted pouted and nuzzled his face into prowls middle put bumblebee giggled.  
"TAG!"bumblebee shouted and raced chased after prowl was getting closer bumblebee dropped down and ran on four paws."NA!NA!CAN'T CETCH ME!"bumblebee turned the corner and ran into the rec skid across the tile floors on his claws."no grip!no grip!no grip!"bumblebee exclaimed slipped and fell on his face.  
"why'd you have to run into the rec room?!"prowl shouted standing up.  
"forgot there was tile flooring in here!"bumblebee replied sliding past got to the door way and raced out leaving rpowl in his finally got out when sari helpped him.  
*living room*  
prowl ran in and looked around for could feel his eye's on him but couldnt tell looked down on prowl from the top of the door was hidding behind some decorations sari had hung.  
"took you long enough."bumblebee layd down quickly so prowl couldnt see jerked his head up and looked higher.  
"where are you?"prowl ask looking under the chuckled.  
"your looking to low."bumblebee looked up a looked at the tv stand."getting warmer but not there yet."bumblebee turned and looked at the top of the book shelf.  
"i dont see you."prowl replied.  
"you've got the right hight just the wrong prowl.i'm looking down on you.i can see all your the slight twitch of your tail like your wings used to do."bumblebee stated.


End file.
